


Recuperate

by AnonymousSpacePrince



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (just a little), Angst, Child Abuse, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Violence, Panic Attacks, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSpacePrince/pseuds/AnonymousSpacePrince
Summary: Dex clicks his phone's home button and then uses his thumb to unlock it. He goes to his texts and sees that there are a few messages. A couple are from the group chat, which he isn't surprised by, but the ones that just came in are from Nursey. He opens the chat and his heart rate picks up at the sight of the messages.Nursey's winter break goes very wrong, so he turns to Dex for comfort and gets a lot more than he was expecting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a vent fic but the farther I got from the event that inspired it, the more this spiraled into its own thing. Nonetheless, I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out, though it's definitely not my best. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Feel absolutely free to skip the end notes unless you had any problem with the way I wrote this. They're nothing but a cautionary disclaimer.
> 
> Also: I'm so bad at coming up with titles that I went through a series of randomly choosing albums and songs on Spotify and then chose a random word from the lyrics. (This came from Serious by Gwen Stefani.)

    Being home for winter break is always decent for Nursey. His mother isn't entirely mentally sound, but she's a good person. She's functional, and smart, she just can't debate or feel quite like a neurotypical person can. She and Nursey get along well for the most part. Their relationship is full of ups and downs-- not like a rollercoaster, but like those fair rides: the ones that are just a row of seats, and it bounces up and down at random. One second, you're up in the air, and the next, you're dropping, dropping, and you're afraid your ankles will break on the floor, and your stomach is still in the air.  
  
    When it's good, it's great, or it's decent, but when it's bad? It's really bad. It's screaming matches until Nursey's throat and eyes are burning in sync. He only ever cries himself to sleep when he's back home. But right now, they're sitting together on the big plush brown couch in the living room. They're sipping chamomile tea- Nursey's with a dash of honey, his mom's with cream and sugar- and watching Chopped. It's good.  
  
    Nursey's dad left years ago. They stay in touch; he lives close enough to Samwell that Nursey makes day trips by train to visit sometimes. He just couldn't handle living with Nursey's mother; she was just too much. He tried too hard for too long to help her, and she was just better off alone. She's stayed doing well for herself. She's living in a New York penthouse suite, and they're watching the screen of a 72-inch television.  
  
    Nursey's having a good time. They're both laughing at the judges' comments; they're both commentating the failures and successes of the contestants. It's great, until it isn't.  
  
    One of the contestants starts mixing a quiche filling, and Nursey says, "there is no way you can have a quiche ready in twenty minutes."  
  
    "Are you kidding, Derek?" His mother responds, laughing. "She can do whatever she puts her mind to!"  
  
    "Nah, there's no fuckin' way, trust me." Nursey realizes his flaw immediately, and he's about to apologize when he sees the way his mom's gaze changes. See, it's not like books would have you believe, a moment where you're getting hit before you realize it. It's a slow-motion, sped-up moment where Nursey sees his mom lunge, and puts his arms up in defense.  
  
    Sure, he's a hockey player, a good foot taller than his mom and fifty pounds heavier, but it really takes him by surprise. She's pinning him before he can move to stop her, and she's smacking at his face. He's panicking but can't find words, so he just fights against her movements. She gets one good slap in, and Nursey feels one of her sharp nails catch his cheek. Then he shoves her back with a foot to her chest, and she settles.  
  
    It was like an animal attack, Nursey thinks, and he's stunned. He's shaking, his heart is pounding. He's distantly sure he hit back, but she looks fine. His cheek is stinging. He's shaking worse than he ever has. He feels like he's having a heart attack. _Is this what a panic attack is like?_ He thinks dizzily. Nursey's tea got spilled, he realizes, because there's a wet spot on his knee, and the cup is on the floor.  
  
    He stands, numb and terrified, and retreats to his room. He locks the door with fingers shaking so bad he can barely get a grip on the handle, and collapses heavily onto his bed. He gets his phone from his dresser, hands shaking so bad he has to retype is password three times.  
  
    He opens up his texts, because he doesn't trust himself to speak, and opens the conversation with the first person he can think to talk to. The only person he thinks won't overreact and will make him feel better.

  
\----

  
    Dex is in his kitchen, teaching his little cousin how to make a blueberry pie (since Bitty taught him), when his phone vibrates. He chuckles and flicks the flour off his hands, onto Shay's face. She giggles and wipes a floury hand on his shirt, making Dex scoff. "Alright, hang on," he tells her. "I think my friends miss me."  
  
    Dex clicks his phone's home button and then uses his thumb to unlock it. He goes to his texts and sees that there are a few messages. A couple are from the group chat, which he isn't surprised by, but the ones that just came in are from Nursey. He opens the chat and his heart rate picks up at the sight of the messages.  
  
    _my mom just hit me_  
_I think im having a panic attack_  
  
    "Hang on, Shay, this is serious," Dex manages, and starts typing back as he heads for his room.  
  
    _What happened??_  
_Are you okay???_  
  
    _not rrally. im shaking so bad. I think it's a panic attack_  
  
    _What the fuck??_  
_okay it'll be okay, just breathe, please_  
  
    _my heart is racing_  
  
    Dex bites down on his lip and stills his anxiously bouncing leg. It's an unconscious habit he's always had. When something is stressful, his leg taps. _It's okay, I'm here, you'll be okay_ , he sends.  
  
    _fuck_  
  
_Is there anything I can do?_  
  
_just be here for me_  
  
_Of course_  
_Just focus on breathing slowly, okay?_  
  
_yeah_  
  
_Are you seriously hurt?_  
  
_no_  
  
_okay, good. Just breathe and stay calm, okay? I'm here_  
_do you want me to call you?_  
  
_no, I can't talk. just keep texting, please_  
  
_Okay, no worries._  
_tell me what happened?_  
  
_we were watching chopped and I accidentally cursed bc I got in the habit at school, and then she just sorta freaked out and like tackled me and she kept trying to hit me. I kicked her away, but I think her nail cut my cheek_  
  
_Fuck, that's messed up._  
_Is there anywhere you can go?_  
_far the fuck away from there?_  
  
_not really_  
_nowhere I'd wanna go anyway._  
  
_Alright._  
_Once you're calm enough to stop texting, I'm coming to get you._

  
\----

  
    When Nursey wakes up, it's to his phone ringing on the pillow beside his head. The clock in the corner of the screen says it's just after four in the morning. He answers the call. "Hey."  
  
    "Hey, I'm downstairs." Dex's voice is a welcome sound to Nursey's ears. "Let me know if you need me to come up and help with anything, but if not, I'll be waiting."  
  
    "Nah, I've got it. I'll be down in a sec."  
  
    "Okay."  
  
    "Seeya soon," Nursey says, and then hangs up and pockets his phone. Once he'd calmed down earlier, Dex had told him to pack a bag, drink some water, and then sleep for a while, so he'd done that. While Dex drove seven hours for him, in the middle of the night. Wow, Nursey needs to tell him how grateful he is.  
  
    For the moment, he slings his bag over his shoulder and heads into the main part of the apartment. His mom is nowhere to be seen, assuredly already asleep, so Nursey scribbles a half-assed note on a post-it and leaves. He takes the elevator down, and it feels a little easier to breathe with each passing floor. In the lobby, he stands up straight as the doors open, and his eyes fall upon Dex.  
  
    He's wearing worn blue jeans and a Samwell t-shirt, and his head is capless but his hair is messed up like he had been wearing one. He looks concerned and relieved all at once, and Nursey almost cries just seeing him. He steps out before the elevator doors shut on him, and Dex steps forward to meet him.  
  
    "Jeez, your cheek is scratched pretty good," Dex says softly, ghosting his thumb under the scratch.  
  
    "Yeah well, better my skin than a seventy dollar manicure, right?" Nursey jokes bitterly.  
  
    "Hey," Dex says, a soft warning. Nursey knows. The emotions from earlier start to catch up again, and he sighs heavily. Nursey takes an extra step forward and wraps his arms around Dex.  
  
    Dex hugs back, tightly and without question, but Nursey says anyway, "sorry, I really need a hug."  
  
    "It's okay," Dex says. He rubs Nursey's back soothingly, and Nursey holds on a little tighter as tears start to fill his eyes. "Hey, it's okay," Dex tells him. Nursey's sure Dex can feel him shaking. "You're okay."  
  
    Nursey pulls away reluctantly and laughs softly, humourlessly. He wipes angrily at his blurry eye. "I'm only okay because you're here."  
  
    "Exactly, I'm here, and everything's gonna be okay." Dex looks so certain, Nursey just has to believe him. "Let's get you out of here, yeah?"  
  
    "Please."  
  
    "Let's go," Dex says. He takes Nursey's bag to carry without offering first, and Nursey lets him because it's not the time for pride-- not that Nursey's ever been that prideful anyway.  
  
    Nursey recognizes Dex's jean-blue '99 Toyota Tacoma out in the parking lot, and follows Dex to it. Dex unlocks the truck, and Nursey climbs in while Dex pushes his seat forward to toss Nursey's bag in the back.  
  
    Dex climbs in and starts the truck, and then they're pulling out of the parking lot and away from Nursey's mom. "So, we've gotta find a hotel or something tonight because I'm too exhausted to drive seven hours again, but we can get up and out around eleven and we should get back to Maine just after sunset."  
  
    "Sounds good," Nursey says. "There's a dece place a couple miles this way, should be fine. I think it's like seventy-five a night; might be closer to eighty since it's holiday season."  
  
    Dex whistles lowly. "Kinda steep, isn't it?"  
  
    "Not for the city. Don't worry about it; I've got my credit card." Dex looks like he wants to argue, but Nursey gives him a look that he hopes says 'don't make it a thing; money's the last thing I'm worried about right now.'  
  
    Dex nods. "Alright."  
  
    "Do you mind if I play music? Silence doesn't cover up thoughts well."  
  
    "Go ahead," Dex says. He reaches with one hand under the center console, and hands Nursey the cassette player-adapted AUX cord. Nursey clicks it into place and attaches it to his phone.  
  
    "Sure you don't mind suffering my shitty indie music?" Nursey teases.  
  
    "You're all that matters to me right now," Dex says simply. Nursey hates the way that makes his heart clench. He shuffles a playlist on his phone, and the first song that comes on is Lost in My Mind by The Head and the Heart. Nursey softly hums along, and digs his nails into his palms to keep from crying again.

  
\----

  
    When they get into their hotel room, Nursey flings himself face first onto one of the beds. "You okay?" Dex asks softly. He sets their bags down between the beds and then sits on the edge of the one Nursey claimed.  
  
    "Better, but no. I will be, though."  
  
    "Hey, you're a poet even when you don't mean to be."  
  
    Nursey turns his head to the side and smiles at Dex. "Looks like."  
  
    "Sit up, lemme get a better look at your cheek." Dex pats the bed beside him.  
  
    Nursey sits up with a groan and slides closer. Dex places his thumb and forefinger on Nursey's chin to tilt his head up and get a look at the cut under the light. It isn't really bad, but it'll definitely be a mark for a little while. Probably a scar that will fade entirely before the next year's end. Dex leans in a little closer to make sure there's no nail polish or anything in the cut.  
  
    "Looks fine to me, but you should at least wash it out with some cool water," Dex advises. "I just wanna make sure there's nothing in it." He tips Nursey's head down a little, so he's looking straight at Dex, and places a thumb softly right under the cut. "Yeah, it looks okay," he decides. He looks at Nursey's eyes, and Nursey's already looking back. It's time for Dex to pull back, move back into his own space.  
  
    "Kiss me," Nursey says, quietly.  
  
    Dex startles. "What?"  
  
    "Just-" Nursey glances at Dex's lips, then looks back to his eyes. He shakes his head and pulls back. Dex's hands fall from his face.  
  
    "Nursey..."  
  
    "Never mind," Nursey says, waving a hand dismissively. "That was stupid; forget I said anything. I'm gonna go rinse this cut."

  
\----

  
    The hotel bathroom isn't terrible. The shower has glass walls, the countertops are porcelain, and the fixtures are pristine stainless steel. The floor is a greyscale pattern of thin, askew lines, and Nursey likes it. He locks the door behind himself and sighs. Leaning on his hands on the cold, white counter, he looks up and looks himself in the face for the first time that night.  
  
    He looks worse than he thought. The scratch on his cheek is swollen and jagged, even if it isn't that bad. His hair is a fucking mess- like, he's nearly tempted to shave it and start all over- with curls haphazardly tousled in a way that is totally not chill. His eyes are all red and there are dark circles underneath, probably from the shitty sleep he got earlier. No wonder Dex didn't wanna kiss him.  
  
    Ugh, of all the stupid things he's said, Nursey's pretty sure that comment was the stupidest. What was he thinking? Their dynamic has been really great lately, bordering on sweet, even, but it's not like that. As far as Nursey's aware, Dex is straight. He's not quick to make assumptions, but he's never seen or heard anything to make him think otherwise. Even if he _isn't_  straight, that doesn't mean he'd go for Nursey. They're friends, and teammates. That could go wrong in so many ways. Jesus, what was he thinking?  
  
    Nursey sighs heavily at himself and turns on the tap. He doesn't wanna irritate the scratch with a towel, so Nursey cups his hands and fills them with water, then closes his eyes and dips down until his cheek touches the pool. It's colder than he'd like, but whatever. He does it one more time, and then looks at his reflection in the mirror. He looks so deflated and exhausted, he wants to punch the two-dimensional version of himself.  
  
     Nursey's heart rate picks up a little from the sudden, overwhelming mixture of anger and crushing sadness. He splashes some cold water on his whole face just to help cool down, and then runs his wet hands through his hair. He shuts off the tap and exits the bathroom, and if he hits the light switch a little too hard on his way out, it's better than the alternative.  
  
    Back in the bedroom, Dex has changed into sweatpants and a plain grey cotton t-shirt and stretched out on the other bed. He looks up from under his own arm when Nursey comes in.  
  
    "You alright? You look like you just took a check from a teammate during a game."  
  
    Nursey opens his mouth to tell Dex that he isn't okay at all, but he will be, but what comes out instead is a quiet, choked-off sob that Nursey is immediately embarrassed by.  
  
    Dex sits up, brow furrowing in worry. "Hey, hey, c'mere," he says, reaching out as if to guide Nursey over. Nursey goes because he feels like he's about to have another panic attack and he really just wants Dex to make everything okay.  
  
    Dex wraps his arms around Nursey and pulls him back against his chest, holding him securely and hooking his chin over Nursey's left shoulder. It's hard for an over-six-foot hockey player to feel small, but in the moment, Nursey does.  
  
    Nursey feels the slow building of emotion, welling up in his chest like a water balloon getting too full. He feels like he's gonna choke on his own feelings. The crying doesn't start with soft, silent tears. It starts with another sob that wracks his body. It's over from there, and Nursey doesn't want Dex to see him like this, but Dex is holding him so tight and whispering gentle things near his ear and Nursey wouldn't leave even if he wanted to.  
  
    "Shh, it's okay, it'll be okay," Dex says softly. His thumb brushes in soft circles against Nursey's forearm, and Nursey tries to focus on the feeling.  
  
    "She's done some fucked up stuff, but I never thought she'd actually hit me." Nursey hates the sound of his own voice, all broken and sore like he's been gargling glass shards and rusty nails. "I just can't believe she did that."  
  
    "I can't even imagine," Dex says. "I'm so sorry."  
  
    "It's-" _not chill at fucking all_. "Yeah, thanks."  
  
    "Don't thank me, Nursey." The words could wound, but the tone ensures that they don't.  
  
    "No, seriously, thank you for everything. All of this. You drove fucking seven hours and it wasn't even a big deal." Another sob breaks loose in the middle of the sentence, at the reminder of what Dex did for him.  
  
    "Come on, it's obviously a big deal if it hurt you like this."  
  
    "Yeah, you're right. But it means a fucking lot that you went so far out of your way for me."  
  
     "I care about you, man. I wouldn't let you go through this shit alone."  
  
    The crushing weight of the sadness in Nursey's chest and the comfort of Dex's easy care colliding are too much for Nursey. He turns just slightly and presses his face against Dex's neck, eyes closed against Dex's skin. He lets Dex hold him tight, and allows himself to be vulnerable because he's too tired to act strong.

  
\----

  
    Dex wakes up to his alarm at ten the next morning, and grabs his phone to shut it off. He sits up, tired but used to waking up before he's ready, and looks down at Nursey, who's curled on his side with his back to Dex. He looks peaceful and relaxed, which is a welcome change.  
  
    After Nursey had cried himself right out of tears the night before, Dex had hugged him tight and then pushed him off towards the shower to clear his head and his sinuses. He'd stayed up until Nursey finished, despite being exhausted enough to pass out immediately, and then he'd lifted up the covers in invitation and Nursey had slid in without hesitation. Dex knew he was tired and upset and didn't want to be alone, and he didn't want Nursey to be alone either. The last thing he'd said before falling asleep was, "you'll feel better in the morning, I promise."  
  
    As it is, Dex can only see part of Nursey's face, but he looks okay. He doesn't look hurt like he did when he was awake, but the memory is in the tear stains under his eyes. Not for the first time, Dex feels an inappropriate amount of anger about the fact that Nursey's mom even had the heart to hit him. How could someone do that to their own kid? Let alone Nursey, who wouldn't hurt a fly, unless the fly was an opponent on the ice or a biggoted asshole.  
  
    Dex tries to shake the anger away, because fighting fire with fire has never solved anything for him. Instead of punching the headboard or something dumb like that, Dex gently runs his fingers through Nursey's curls, careful not to catch in the tangles. Maybe it's dumber than punching something, honestly, but it feels like a better choice.  
  
    Nursey starts stirring after a few moments, and then he reaches up and catches Dex by the wrist, startling a laugh out of Dex. "What the hell, Nursey?" He asks on a soft laugh.  
  
    Nursey blinks his eyes open and turns to look up at Dex. "My bad," he says after a minute, and lets go of Dex's wrist. "I'm weirdly alert to shit being off when I'm sleeping. You don't have to stop."  
  
    Dex keeps playing with Nursey's hair, gently working the tangles loose with his fingers. "Your reflexes confuse the shit out of me, man."  
  
    "You and I both," Nursey says, and then closes his eyes and stretches out with his arms above his head. His wrists bump the headboard and he groans from the stretching of his muscles. Dex chuckles, and Nursey raises an eyebrow as he settles back down. "What?"  
  
    "You're like a cat," Dex tells him, and fights a smile at the look Nursey gives him.  
  
    "I'm not sure if I should be offended."  
  
    "You shouldn't," Dex says, not quite succeeding in suppressing a chuckle. "Cats are cute."  
  
    Nursey grins. "You calling me cute, Poindexter?"  
  
    Dex feels his cheeks heat immediately, and he's one-hundred percent sure Nursey can see it, but he pretends to be _chill_ anyway. "Am I? I said you're _like_  a cat, not that you are one." It sounds better out loud than it does in Dex's head, thankfully.  
  
    "Hm, you know, I could totally make a vague, yet obvious comment about flexibility to see how much brighter it'd make you blush."  
  
    Dex is too aware that they're flirting now, and he's too aware that he's entirely okay with it.  
  
    "Look at that, it worked anyway," Nursey says, and Dex suddenly wants to take him up on his request from the night before.  
  
    Shit, oh yeah, Nursey asked Dex to kiss him last night. Something in Dex's chest squirms pleasantly at the thought. It'd be so easy to kiss Nursey right now. Dex realises his hand stopped moving in Nursey's hair some time ago, so he cards his fingers through the curls again. Nursey's looking up at him, almost expectantly. Dex is gonna kiss him. He is, he just has to lean down and-  
  
    Get interrupted by a knock on the door. "Housekeeping!"  
  
    "Got it," Dex says, and gets up from the bed. He walks over and opens the door partially, puts on a friendly smile. "Hey, we're all good, thank you."  
  
    The housekeeper smiles back. "Okay, no problem," she says. "Have a nice day."  
  
    "You too." Dex shuts the door as she walks away, and heads back to the beds. Nursey's sitting up when he gets there, stretching his arms out and yawning. "You're a cliché," Dex teases.  
  
    " _You're_  a cliché," Nursey retorts aimlessly.  
  
    "Yeah yeah, blushy ginger with a temper, I know," Dex says, somehow amused rather than offended. Nursey just cracks a grin in response. "We better check out and get on the road soon, so we can make it in before it gets late."  
  
    "Shit, true. Lemme brush my teeth and I'll be good."  
  
    "Yeah, I need to brush my teeth, change, and make sure neither of us leaves anything behind."

  
\----

  
    By the time they're finishing up getting ready to leave, it's almost eleven. "You have dad timing," Nursey notices aloud.  
  
    Dex turns from the bed he's making and gives Nursey a confused look. "What does that mean?"  
  
    "Checking out last minute," Nursey says. "It's such a dad thing. You're such a dad."  
  
    "If you make a daddy joke, I'll permanently exile you from my friend group."  
  
    Nursey laughs loudly, because he never expected Dex to say that. "Wasn't planning on it, man," Nursey assures him.  
  
    "Good." Dex goes back to making the bed, and Nursey picks up a hotel pen and draws a little planet on his wrist.

  
\----

  
    After a few minutes, Dex asks Nursey, "yo, you ready?"  
  
    Nursey's leaning against the entertainment center, doodling on his arm. "Ready when you are," he responds absently.  
  
    Dex tosses his bag over his shoulder and walks over to see what Nursey's doing. He's drawing stars around a half-formed solar system. "Nice," Dex says. "I like it."  
  
    "Simplistic planets are like, the only thing I can draw. Hashtag aesthetic."  
  
    Dex makes sure Nursey can see his eye roll. "Hashtag the worst," he responds.  
  
    "I should be offended? But I'm just happy you used 'hashtag' in a sentence."  
  
    "Ugh," Dex says, but he's more amused than anything. "Hey," he says seriously, laying his eyes on the scratch on Nursey's cheek. He touches just below it gently with his thumb. "Are you okay?"  
  
    Nursey drops his arm and looks up. "Yeah. After sleeping it off, I kind of feel ridiculous about the whole thing. It doesn't really seem like a big deal, now."  
  
    "Well, it was. It was fucked up," Dex says. "But I'm glad you're feeling better."  
  
    "Much," Nursey confirms.  
  
    "Good," Dex says, and then, because he can't stand to let another moment pass, he leans in and kisses Nursey.  
  
    Nursey gasps a little, and Dex is ready to pull back and apologize, but then Nursey puts a hand on the back of Dex's neck and pulls him in for another kiss.  
  
    Nursey pulls back after a moment, and Dex wonders if he can feel the warmth of Dex's skin under his fingertips. Nursey sighs out a gentle laugh. Dex is pretty sure it's a happy sound. Their faces are still so close that they're breathing the same air.  
  
    "Why'd you do that?"  
  
    "Ever since you asked me to kiss you last night, it's kind of all I've been thinking about."  
  
    "Oh," Nursey says, Dex loves the smile that grows on his face. "Are you planning on doing it again?"  
  
    Dex grins. "Unless you don't want me to."  
  
    "No, I definitely want you to."  
  
    "Good," Dex says. He finds Nursey's hand with his own and laces their fingers together, and kisses Nursey again just because he wants to.  
  
    "I hate to be the voice of reason here, but we're gonna be late to checkout if we don't get out of here," Nursey points out.  
  
    "Ugh, you're right," Dex says. "I'll just kiss you at all the stoplights."  
  
    "And here I thought I was the cheesy sap."  
  
    "Surprise," Dex responds with a small laugh. "Hey, do you mind if I kiss you around my family?"  
  
    "You're out to your family?"  
  
    "Oh yeah, super out. I was the kid who always had crushes on male TV characters, so my family knew before I did. They were literally only surprised when I came out because I came out as bi and not gay."  
  
    "Wow," Nursey says on a chuckle.  
  
    "Yeah." Dex laughs lightly too. "So, no problem there."  
  
    "Well I'm definitely okay with you kissing me around your family, but won't they ask questions?"  
  
    "Probably."  
  
    "What would we tell them?"  
  
    "Hm." Dex has to think about it for a second. "Whatever you want, really, but I'd kinda like to tell them you're my boyfriend."  
  
    Before now, Dex has only seen Nursey blush after his most embarrassing clumsy moments, so the faint pink that shows on his cheeks now makes Dex smile.  
  
    "Really?" Nursey asks.  
  
    "Yeah," Dex says. "I mean, we don't have to rush into anything, but I'm in if you are."  
  
    Nursey pulls Dex in for a quick kiss, and then says, "I'm so in." He glances over Dex's shoulder. "We missed checkout."

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I've seen some authors in the community get called out for white saviour themes in fics where something bad happens to Nursey and Dex helps him. I just want to make it explicitly clear that that is not my intention here. The only reason Nursey is the victim in this fic is because I relate to him more. I started writing this while I was literally in the middle of a panic attack because my own mother hit me, and I wrote Nursey in my place because he's the one I tend to project onto.


End file.
